Leveled 5
There are two white mages on the front lines. They do their best to heal someone enough to be taken back to the fort and then move on. There are many more wounded here, most of them from burns. The soldiers who are not given training with how to use their black magic use Flame and accidentally hit their own people. This is an acceptable loss though, because without Flame the enemy would be able to use their Blessings and fight back with worse things than a little burn. Brutus uses Heal Wound on the burned soldiers and they are fixed, but there are also more. Soldiers who are well enough to lay down but not enough to make the trip back to the fort for healing are also there. Brutus tries to heal these people too but is taken away by the other white mages. They know he wants to help but they need to save their mana for when something serious comes in. After showing him around, Brutus is given a pair of boots with Increase Sprint Speed enchanted to them. Brutus puts them on and feels like he can run much faster. Those boots have a rare enchantment that can only be gotten from the Magic College in the north and it is given to field white mages so they get to people quickly to cast Revive on them. The next battle will be in 3 days, so Brutus had until then to prepare. At night, Brutus walks through the camp and uses his magic to heal people. It is around this time that Brutus sees that the Monk job can also use White Mage magic, but it won't help him level the White Mage Job so he does not change to it. Brutus reaches level 64 by healing everyone at night. 2 days till the battle. The other mages do not know what happened and think it was an enemy defector. According to them, Blessings can be used continuously without having to regenerate mana, so healing a large amount of people is possible with the right Blessing. Fortunately citizens of the Holy Dominion can only receive on blessing, so if someone got the blessing of strength or fire when they were younger they would only be able to ever use that blessing. Still, a Blessing from the God of Healing is quite rare. 1 day till the battle. Brutus had finished healing everyone at night and now they are ready to go. Brutus is a level 72 white mage and is ready for battle because of his other jobs. If anything happens, he can just use sword birth or his ground enhancing ability. On the day of the battle Brutus and the other two White Mages are in a wagon by themselves and are headed towards the battle area. They are behind most the other soldiers but not in the very back. They each also have the Increase Sprint Speed boots on. Brutus is warned that the boots use Stamina based on how much would have been used normally for the distance traveled, so he won't be able to cover large distances with it if he normally couldn't. Brutus tells them that it is alright because he has trained for this for a long time. To them though, Brutus is still a 9 year old kid. The first thing they do is split up the battlefield into three sections. If someone is hurt in another persons section, don't go after them, just stick to your own section. This is aimed at preventing the white mages from using their stamina to go after the same person. Brutus is being given the lower section of the battlefield and it is marked with flags. The flags do not mean anything other than to tell what section of the battlefield it is. The total troops in this battle are near 800 with 13,000 waiting. So Brutus is responsible for healing over 200 people. When the battle starts, the soldiers run out. Some start using Flame to fill the sky, which looks like a waste of mana, but on the enemy side there are people in robes looking over the battlefield. They raise their hands and clouds form in the sky. It begins to rain. Blessing from the God of Rain it seems. Brutus sees some people getting thrown into the air and he runs to help them, but more people are getting thrown about. At the front of the soldiers is a Holy Dominion with the Blessing of the God of Strength and he carries a huge war hammer. It is much larger than anything a Job System user could hold and is sending soldiers flying. Brutus runs in and uses simulcast Heal Greater Wound on the soldiers that were flow out of the way, and other soldiers cast Flame and the war hammer holding soldier, but the soldiers are wet from the rain so it does not do much good. Brutus runs from side to side healing soldiers as the other section white mages look at him. They think he is stupid and using too much stamina and mana to heal such minor wounds. As a soldier has their arm cut off from an enemy, only then does the other white mage come to attach it. There are soldiers all around with light scrapes and burns, but she is doing nothing for them. The same with the other white mage. They know stamina and mana are too important to waste on anything that can be healed after the battle. However Brutus is giving it is all. He has already gained a few more levels. In the end, Brutus's section has advanced somewhat further than the other two sections and has very little dead. A couple of people were blown apart beyond fixing, but with his simulcast using attach limb and revive Brutus has been able to heal people who have died from large cuts to the body. Unfortunately, in the case were the head it taken off, it usually takes longer than 20 seconds to find it and attach it. At the end of the battle though, Brutus is a level 86 white mage. He gave it everything he had and is visibly tired, but with his perks he regains his mana and stamina quickly. The other mages are jealous of his mana and stamina capacity. If he had that kind of MAG he should have joined a long time ago, or gone to the black mage job and won the war directly. The amount of wounded sent to the fort is far less than normal. Brutus also goes to the other sections after the battle and heals them. A few days later another battle is held, and Brutus keeps his side mostly healed, even the other two white mages try to keep up, but their stamina is not as great as him and quickly get tired. Everyone one wants to be in Brutus's section because he heals almost everyone. This earns Brutus a little resentment from the other two white mages. Brutus reaches level 99 after the next battle and looks for a way to get to level 100. He ask the other mages, but it looks like they are in the 80's and haven't even thought about it. The next battle Brutus receives a blessing though with the perfect idea. The battle is progressing normally when larger than average clouds appear. It must be a large rain, but then some cracks are heard from it. It must be thunder. The God of Thunder is one of the strongest Gods and his blessings are immensely powerful on the battlefield. In addition to this, this isn't a lesser god, but the real deal. The thunder hit's Brutus section and he tries to heal them all as quick as possible, but it isn't working. Brutus then uses Spell changer to change a very weak Blizzard because of the Job limits into a heal great wound. It works and Brutus can hear a small chime. Brutus backs off for a second to look at his perks and there it is. Level 100 White Mage, Group Casting. With this, a spell that would normally only effect one target can effect multiple. Brutus uses the group casting cast Heal Greater Wound on the entire army section, and it seems like it does not need additional mana to cast. Brutus keeps group casting and tries to see how far it can reach, but it does not look like it reaches the other section. Brutus stands back for a while and cast the group spell, only rushing forward for attach limb which requires holding the limb together. The other mages think he had finally given up. Once the battle is over Brutus ask to go back home because he had had enough of war. Because he is only a 9 year old kid and he did so well, he is free to leave. This same courtesy would not be given to other soldiers or white mages though. The soldiers did not want Brutus to leave, but even they understand he is only 9 years old. The next day Brutus gets on a wagon and goes back to the fort. There he tells the white makes that he got to level 100 white mage and was now leaving the war. They wanted to stop him, but what can they really do to stop him, a 9 year old kid and level 100 mage. They ask him what technique he learned and he says group casting. With it, he can heal everyone in a 100 foot radius at the same time with the same mana cost. Brutus cast Heal Greater Wound to show them and everyone nearby starts feeling better, though they don't know why. Now they really want him to stay, but Brutus leaves anyway. Brutus had a plan though, it is to join the war effort as a Hero and claim victory. With that, Brutus takes the next wagon away from the fort and is back in a nameless town. In the town, Brutus changes his job to Hero and goes south a bit so that he would not be on the same battle field as the people he fought with earlier. Brutus was a level 99 Hero and a level 99 Monk, but he did not know how to get either to level 100. Brutus goes to fight the enemy, and they are slaughtered by him. They are for the most part normal people, and to use their powers they can't just wave their hand, but they have to chant a prayer. Some interesting Blessings come up, like the God of Binding who stuck Brutus to the ground, but with the use of his powerful magic Brutus was able to take them out. Group casting does not just work with only healing magic, but it can also be used with magic like Flame. Brutus can cast 50 instances of Flame with the same spell and shoot it all around him. Brutus is slowly getting closer to the Holy Dominion capital city. Inside the city are rumors about a deadly warrior moving across the nation at frightening speeds. One man able to take out entire legions of Holy soldiers, even pure-blood Holy Dominion citizens. Brutus turns 10 years old while shoving a sword almost bigger than himself through a man twice as big as himself and surrounded by thunder. In a few more month, Brutus will have reached the Holy Dominion capital. News of the sweeping victories have reached the Job System too. They are seeing reports of someone with a new job throwing himself at armies of over 1,000 mix-blood Holy Dominion citizens and emerging on the other side. Scouts will come back occasionally with reports of 10,000 dead enemy soldiers in a fort. Brutus turns 11 among thousands of bodies. Brutus checks his stats and sees a new job Berserk. It doesn't look like a job as much as a status effect, but oh well. But there is another job. It's Death. This one looks like a spell, but it is a job. Brutus does not like the look of these new jobs so he ignores them. It is only a few more days until he is at the capital and he can kill whatever leader they have to end the war. Two days until the capital. Troops are gathering in the capital. Thousands of Full-blood Holy Dominion citizens are gathering to protect the capital. One day until the capital. Fortifications have been prepared and there is no was into the city. There are 4,000 soldiers outside the walls knowing they can no retreat. Behind Brutus there have been 5,000 soldiers gather for the side of the Job System to support Brutus, but he does not need their help. There are also army leaders in the group of soldiers who caught up at the last moment to witness as Brutus takes down the last city. Taking the capital is today. Brutus walks to the gate sees the 4,000 soldiers. Brutus changes his job to Death as he faces them, just to test it out. As he does so, hundreds of them fall dead. Brutus stops. Seeing hundreds of their allies suddenly die, and knowing they cannot retreat, the enemy soldiers charge at Brutus. As they come within range, they slowly but surely die. Dozens at a time fall down dead. It might have something to do with willpower, but eventually they stop coming towards him seeing the mountains of corpses they now have to walk over to get to him. Brutus checks the job level. It must have been almost a thousand head, and Brutus is a level 2 Death. A thousand deaths for one level. Brutus charges at them and shoots a group cast greater fireball. The fireballs are bigger than the houses. His magic has been amplified to an enormous amount. The dozen fireballs crash into the soldiers killed hundreds of them as Brutus runs forward killing even more instantly. Just getting close to him is an instant death sentence. Brutus has killed all 4,000 of the soldiers and is a level 5 Death. Brutus cast an exploding fireball at the wall and it shatters like glass. Brutus changes his class to Hero as he enters the city. Behind him are thousands of Job System soldiers stunned. They have never seen death or magic on such magnitude before. Reports of it being a new job must be true, but what could someone have done to unlock this job. The soldiers follow after Brutus. Brutus has his sword out and is slashing down all the enemies in from of him. He is unconsciously entering Berserk mode with the single objective of getting to the castle. The highest spot on the hill. It is not long before Brutus has reached the entry way to the castle. Brutus cast an exploding fireball spell at it and they go flying. The Hero job is leagues behind the Death job. As Brutus enters, he is faced with a single man. The leader of the Holy Dominion. He says something to Brutus, that isn't being closer to God great. To have a higher power they can always look up to and depend on in times of weakness. Brutus changes to the Monk class with a bit of inspiration. Brutus tell the leader, the only god he needs is Winrar. Chime. Level 100 Monk. The leader yells at Brutus to kill himself. Brutus does nothing. Brutus sees he has a new perk, Blessing of Winrar. Blessing of Winrar nullifies all other Gods Blessings. The leader who has the Blessing from the God of Persuasion, he can make anyone obey everything e says. But Brutus is unaffected by this. Brutus goes back to the Hero job and throws his sword at the leader. The leader dies. All over the Holy Dominion, citizens are receiving a shock. They feel like they just woke up. They slowly realize what is going on, that they are in a losing war against the Job System that they have lived peacefully next to for hundreds of years. There is another chime. Level 100 Hero. New perk: No Reward. The no reward perk disables rewards given for the completion of tasks, challenges, request, and quest. The opposite of what Brutus wanted to happen. He didn't really get a new ability, but maybe because a hero doesn't ask for a reward that he got this perk. In any case Brutus went to meet with the Job System leaders about the victory. They did not recognize him. Fame must also be considered a reward. Brutus was able to leave the castle mostly ignored. Soldiers would tell him he needs to get lost, this is a battle field. Brutus made his way back to the Job System nation and went back to going to the mage college. As a level 100 Hero he was no longer confronted by people that wanted him to help them. Instead, Brutus had a feeling when he was around someone that needed help and he could ask them what it was. Like a 6th sense. Once he helped them though, all he got was a thanks. Maybe it's not fame that he is getting, but he is still getting respect from people. Perhaps it was something like the monetary reward was being converted into relationship points. Brutus was 12 years old and was in the mage college of the north.